Problem: Convex pentagon $ABCDE$ has side lengths $AB=5$, $BC=CD=DE=6$, and $EA=7$. Moreover, the pentagon has an inscribed circle (a circle tangent to each side of the pentagon). Find the area of $ABCDE$.

Assume the incircle touches $AB$, $BC$, $CD$, $DE$, $EA$ at $P,Q,R,S,T$ respectively. Then let $PB=x=BQ=RD=SD$, $ET=y=ES=CR=CQ$, $AP=AT=z$. So we have $x+y=6$, $x+z=5$ and $y+z$=7, solve it we have $x=2$, $z=3$, $y=4$. Let the center of the incircle be $I$, by SAS we can proof triangle $BIQ$ is congruent to triangle $DIS$, and triangle $CIR$ is congruent to triangle $SIE$. Then we have $\angle AED=\angle BCD$, $\angle ABC=\angle CDE$. Extend $CD$, cross ray $AB$ at $M$, ray $AE$ at $N$, then by AAS we have triangle $END$ is congruent to triangle $BMC$. Thus $\angle M=\angle N$. Let $EN=MC=a$, then $BM=DN=a+2$. So by law of cosine in triangle $END$ and triangle $ANM$ we can obtain\[\frac{2a+8}{2(a+7)}=\cos N=\frac{a^2+(a+2)^2-36}{2a(a+2)}\], solved it gives us $a=8$, which yield triangle $ANM$ to be a triangle with side length 15, 15, 24, draw a height from $A$ to $NM$ divides it into two triangles with side lengths 9, 12, 15, so the area of triangle $ANM$ is 108. Triangle $END$ is a triangle with side lengths 6, 8, 10, so the area of two of them is 48, so the area of pentagon is $108-48=\boxed{60}$.